


Danny Williams- Surfer/ Steve McGarrett’s Lover

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is more than just a cop....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Williams- Surfer/ Steve McGarrett’s Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



Danny caught a wave, riding it with a deceptive ease, racing down the face like a skier down a snowy slope as his hand played with the powerful wall of water. Here he felt free, one with nature. Here, for a brief few hours, all his cares and worries disappeared; the pressing Five-O cases were forgotten. Out here he could unwind, relax and forget all the responsibilities that goes with the job, not that he would change it for the world, but he loved the brief time when he was out on the waves and could just be Danny Williams- Surfer.

But it was the nights he loved the most, those few stolen hours when he and Steve made love. The gentle caress of his lover’s lips, the way Steve’s hands and mouth could drive him wild, and leave him begging for more.

His breath caught in his throat in excitement as Steve rolled over, pulling him closer. Steve’s strong hand reached down and enveloped his throbbing cock, slowly stroking it, as his lover whispered promises of what this evening would bring.  He loved these few stolen moments when the rest of the world no longer existed and he was just Danny Williams- Steve McGarrett’s lover.


End file.
